How Trunks And Goten Met
by Bulmas Poisonous Food
Summary: This is my first fanfic. its about how Trunks and Goten met. (made up by me)


Gohan: Say it!  
Author: Do i have to to?  
Gohan: Yes!  
Videl: Of course  
Goten: Can we eat?  
Author: Why are you guys here?  
Everyone: You put us in here  
Gohan: Now say it!  
Videl: Yes you have to!  
Goten: Im starving!  
Author: Oh fine!   
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters!  
Goten: Lets eat! Im starving!  
Everyone: Shut Up!  
Author: *pushes everyone out the door,and gives Goten 100 bucks to blow on food*  
Goten:We get to eat now!  
  
  
  
  
How Trunks And Goten Really Met  
"Mom,when will the baby be born? I want to meet it," a twelve year old Gohan asked.  
"Soon Gohan,soon." replied ChiChi.  
"Is it a boy or a girl? And what will we name it? Can i help train it? Will it..."ChiChi cut him off. "If its a boy we'll name the child Goten,if a girl we'll name the child Gochi. Of course you can help train your little sibling." Without another word ChiChi got up and layed down on the couch. As soon as she did,the doorbell rang.  
"Great,a vistor...just as soon as I layed down,figures." ChiChi mumbled to herself."Gohan could you please get the door?" She asked Gohan.  
"Sure mom!" Gohan ran to the door,but as soon as he reached for the door knob,the door flew open,smacking Gohan into the wall.  
The vistor closed the door."Sorry Gohan,little Trunks here opened the door."Explained Bulma as she picked up Trunks.  
"My brat sensed Kakkorots(sp?maybe ill just call him Goku) second brat,so he made Bulma get in the car,but he also dragged me along." Vegeta said,in his normal grumpy voice. For the last remark he got a smack in the back of the head by Bulma.  
"I didnt drag you along mister!You wanted to see the child too. If you say another bad remark your not getting dinner!"Yelled Bulma.  
Gohan had a sweatdrop.  
"Wheres Trunks?!?"Bulma said looking where she last saw Trunks.  
"In here,"ChiChi called.  
All three of them walked into the living room.  
"he crawled in and i let him sit here. He fell asleep."ChiChi explained.  
"boy or girl?"Bulma asked.  
"Huh?" ChiChi responded.   
"Is the child a boy or a girl?" Bulma asked again.  
"I'm hoping it's a girl,but a boy will do just fine."ChiChi said.  
Little Trunks moved,wrapping his arms around ChiChi's belly,or at least as far as they would go.  
"Here,let me move Trunks.."  
"No thats ok,hes asleep.Hes ok here with me."ChiChi said,as she smiled down at little Trunks.  
***********************************************************************************************************  
"Hey brat,have anything to eat?"Vegeta asked.  
"Yeah,lets go into the kitchen."Gohan said,cocking his head toward the kitchen.  
"After this You,Me outside for a spar!" Vegeta said,with an evil smirk on his face.  
The both sat down and ate a little(a little lunch for a full blood sayian,and a half blood sayian) lunch. Then they went outside and spared as ChiChi,Bulma and Trunks stayed inside and talked about the new expected baby.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
"When is the baby expected?"asked Bulma.  
"A few months from now.Maybe the baby and Trunks could be best friends. I mean their both sayian,and Trunks wanted to come over after sensing his ki...."ChiChis voice trailed off. ChiChi looked out the window and gasped.Followed by Bulmas gasp.  
"Vegeta Breifs!" An angry Bulma yelled.She stomped outisde."You leave poor Gohan alone and get your butt in the car now! I mean now or else no dinner for tonight!" Bulma's face was pure red.  
"Sorry i have to leave so soon,but if I don't then Gohan might wind up dead." Bulma said.  
Bulma walked out the door,ChiChi chuckled as she left. A few moments later,Bulma walked in and said "im forgetting something huh?"Bulma asked,raising an eyebrow.  
"Took you seven minutes to notice."ChiChi said,"I was wondering when you would notice Trunks was gone."  
"To tell you the truth,I didnt notice,Vegeta asked forgetting something? It took me a few moments before what he said sunk in."Bulma said,he face turning red as a beet.  
ChiChi and Gohan had a sweat drop.  
"Come on woman,before i come in there and make you come out."Vegeta yelled in the car.\  
With that Vegeta throw open the door grabbed Bulma and sleeping trunks.  
"Vegeta Breifs put me down now! Wait! Why did you put the car back in the cap.(cant spell it) Put me down now! I mean now mister.!" Bulma screamed as her voice grew farther and farther away.  
ChiChi and Gohans sweat drop's grew bigger.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
A Few Months Later....  
The whole Z Gang was at the hospital. ChiChi came out carrying a new baby.  
"Everyone meet Goten."ChiChi said.  
"Can i hold him mom? He's so small!" A thirteen year old Gohan exclaimed.  
"Sure," ChiChi said,handing baby Goten to Gohan.  
Everyone held him,and played with baby goten for a while.  
"I have to stay in the hospital for a few days,Gohan will you be ok by yourself?"ChiChi asked.  
Before Gohan could respond,Bulma said "Why doesnt Gohan stay with us?"  
Just then all the Z fighters sensed a ki tha they hadnt sensed in a very long time,sense the Cell Games. Goku.  
"Is this my son?"Goku asked taking him from ChiChis arms.  
"Yes,Goku meet your son Goten."ChiChi said smiling.  
Goku said a few things,kissed ChiChi,and hugged his two sons. He said goodbye to everyone and disappeared.  
So Gohan stayed with Bulma until ChiChi came home.   
Trunks and Goten were best friend before Goten was born,and still are best friends.Nothing can get in the way of their friendship. 


End file.
